Dark Waltz
by Hisagilover69
Summary: A ball is being held in Soul Society shortly after you become squad 13's new lieutenant. What will happen when sparks fly between you and Shuuhei at only a glance? Reader/Shuuhei


So one night I was randomly listening to Dark Waltz by Haley Westenra, right? So, as I lay there I just think of a ballerina dancing, then somewhere down the line I added a dance partner who eventually turned into either Ichigo or Shuuhei. Since I just did Recessional and I haven't done a Shuuhei one that actually has decent grammar (Ugh), I decided to go with Shuuhei this time :)

Please excuse the oh so wonderful 2nd person, I know ya'll just love that XD

~*~

"Maiya!"

You blinked and looked over to your right, searching for the one who called you. You finally laid your eyes on a group of women, all beautifully dressed in extravagant dresses brought in from the human world. Of course, Rangiku, the one who called you, took the prize with her halter style pink dress that hugged her numerous curves in just the right way. Behind her stood Rukia in a dazzling navy blue and silver dress, Momo in silky lavender, Isane in flowing black and Yoruichi in stunning red. You yourself were dressed in a teal mermaid line dress that consisted of a halter-top, lined with white beads around the edges.

And just what is everyone dressed up for? Why, a ball, of course! Why is there a ball being held in Soul Society now a days? No one knows, but nobody's complaining enough for the throwers to care. You yourself aren't too fond of these things, so you would've stayed home if the previously mentioned group would have just left you be. But no, you have to go! Sure, you like the dress, but it seems a bit too nice for your taste. Regardless, you being taken to the ball whether you liked it or not.

"Yes?" you answered. Rangiku walked over and took hold of you hand before proceeding to drag you out the door and out into the streets.

"Come on, we were waiting on you!"

"Oh, sorry!" you apologized with a blush as you made your way over to the group. Rangiku grinned before practically shoving the rest of you out the door to your destination only a few blocks away.

When you arrived, the place was already filled to the brim with elaborately dressed shinigami. You sighed and eyed the building wearily, but your spirits lifted somewhat when Momo gently took hold of your hand in order to bring you some comfort. You smiled and gave the cool hand a grateful squeeze before following after the rest of the group.

"Maiya, Rukia!"

Simultaneously, both you and Rukia looked over to see Renji and Byakuya walking over in your direction. You smiled at Momo before letting go of her hand to join Rukia in meeting the Squad six Captain and Lieutenant. Both were dressed in dark suits with matching ties, but unlike Byakuya, whose ties was made to perfection, Renji's showed signs of serious readjustment. Much to Byakuya's displeasure, Rukia began to tease the lieutenant and started fixing his tie for him. You cautiously placed a hand on Byakuya's arm to keep him from making any movement towards the two. The captain looked down at you indifferently, but you smiled back up at him nonetheless.

"Oh yeah, Maiya, you still don't know everyone yet, do you?" Renji asked once Rukia had finished her task. You shook your and smiled, lowering your hand from Byakuya's arm.

"No, not yet. I was hoping to meet all the guys that you and Rangiku talk about so much," you replied. Renji grinned and reached forward to grab your hand. You smiled and gave a good-bye wave to Rukia and Byakuya as they began to melt into the sea of bodies.

You had just recently been conducted into the Gotei 13, a month yesterday, and within that time you had only managed to meet Ichigo, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Orihime, Rukia, Isane, Unohana-taichou, Momo, Renji Byakuya, Toshiro, Rangiku, Captain Ukitake, Kiyone and Sentaro. Upon entering, you were placed as the lieutenant of squad 13. Unfortunately, there had been no lieutenant meetings recently, so you hadn't had much of a chance to meet many of the others. Those you did meet were through whatever work that happened to be given to you. However, Isane and Unohana-taichou you met right off the bat due to Ukitake-taichou's condition. So, despite the fact that you really hate these sorts of get-togethers, you figured it would be a good idea to try and meet some people.

After weaving in and out of the crowd Renji finally came to a stop before a group of guys hanging around the corner. Seeing you and Renji hand-in-hand, a tall bald man grinned and turned to the two of you.

"What happened to you having a thing for Rukia?"

"Shut up Ikkaku! This is Maiya, she's the new lieutenant of squad thirteen," Ichigo explained stepping forward as Renji quickly dropped your hand. All the boys perked up and began to gather around. Ikkaku, the bald one suddenly seemed interested.

"Oh, so you're Maiya. Heard you're pretty tough," he said crossing his arms. You grinned at him.

"Wanna see if it's true?"

"Man, the Captain is gonna get a kick out of this!" Ikkaku chuckled. Renji laughed as well before introducing each person. Izuru, the blonde lieutenant of squad 3, Akon, of squad 12, Iba, lieutenant of squad 7, and Yumichika, 5th seat of squad 11. Renji paused and looked around, obviously looking for a missing body. Izuru disappeared for a moment towards one of the large windows before coming back with another person. You didn't notice that Izuru had left and come back with him until they came to a stop beside you. You turned to greet the newcomer when your breath caught in your throat.

"This is Maiya, she's the new lieutenant we've been hearing so much about," Izuru explained to him. However, the words fell on deaf ears as the two of you stared at each other silently. Neither of you moved as you both held the other's gaze. Had your other senses fled you? Why could you only see the man in front of you; tall, tanned, three vertical scars on the right side of his face with a tattoo adoring his left cheek? And why is it he could only see you; short in stature, large brown eyes which radiated a natural love for anything that they looked upon?

All the other males watched curiously as something passed between the two of you. Without a word they all grinned at one another in agreement at the discovery.

"Maiya!" You blinked and turned around to see Rangiku striding up to the group. She gave them all a wink before taking hold of your upper arm and turning away. "Sorry boys, but you can't have her all night!" Without another word, she dragged you away back towards your group of familiar faces. All of which were giving you a look that made you rather uncomfortable. Rangiku grinned and let go before turning to you.

"You seemed to be taking _someone_ into those pretty eyes of yours," she teased. You blushed and shook your head furiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" you objected. Momo giggled and walked up to you to take hold of your hands.

"Oh Maiya, this could be your chance! You should say something!" You gasped and took a couple steps away.

"Not you too!"

Yoruichi moved to stand beside Momo, hand stroking her chin below her rising smirk. "Not that you're the only one. He seemed to be pretty taken to you too." You sighed and looked towards Isane and Rukia for help. Surely they wouldn't leave you to these matchmaking devils! Panic struck your heart as you saw them smiling at you sweetly. You looked around at all of them desperately.

"Even if I went with your crazy antics, what the hell do you want me to do? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not so good with the male species!" you cried in a whisper. Rangiku smiled and turned you so you could see the group of boys having a heated discussion with someone in the center.

"Just ask him to dance!" she chirped. You spun around quickly, shaking your head in protest.

"Rangiku, you know I can't dance…"

"So? Come on! See everyone's getting ready to dance! Let's go!" Rangiku commented, grabbing your arm and attempting to drag you to the clearing floor. You struggled and managed to flail away. You let out a cried of protest, but it became lodged in your throat as all the other girls pitched in to drag you towards the floor. You were seriously beginning to panic.

"Maiya, relax. It won't be so bad," Isane soothed. You gave her a panicky look and began to flail more as the edge to the floor grew nearer. Once you were there, Rangiku took charge and attempted to push you out onto the floor. You tried to turn and run, but she got you around the waist. With a mighty heave, she sent you stumbling out onto the floor.

Straightening up, you sent a fierce glare in her direction. She gave you a wink and pointed to something behind you. You paused and turned to the other side of the dance floor. You caught sight of Ichigo and Renji struggling with someone before they both managed to toss him out onto the floor. Seeing that the one they tossed was about to stumble onto his face, you quickly went forward to catch him and help him regain his balance. Keeping your hands on his shoulders to keep him balanced as he remain hunched over, you glared at the two smirking men. How cruel…

"Hey, you okay?" you asked bending down a little to try and see his face. The man straightened up and smiled down at you as you lowered your hands.

"Yeah. Thanks, I don't know why the hell they want me out here. They know that I-" he began, but he trailed off as he looked down at your face. He couldn't quite describe it to himself; he just felt his words lodge themselves in his throat, making it hard for him to breathe. You again; from before. It's not like you were any better off. Breathing was something your body seemed to forget how to do at the moment as you stood there under his gaze. It was as if his gaze had practically stopped your heart. You would have seriously thought so if it weren't pounding so loudly through your ears.

"Y-Your welcome, I know the feeling," you replied in an almost whisper. And even though the words barely escaped your lips, he caught every bit of it. He felt himself nodding, and he went to speak, but the starting of a song interrupted him. You looked around to see couples slowly beginning to dance around the floor. Shuuhei looked back to you and you to him. The two of you stared silently at each other before he held out his hand. You gave a soft smile before nodding once and allowing him to pull you close before being swept off into music and darkening lights.

It was strange, the feelings he made appear inside you. It felt as if your chest was constricting tighter and tighter, almost to the point of where you couldn't breathe. But you couldn't bring yourself to look away from him. And everywhere he touched felt as if it were burning through the dress. You were so engrossed with this man that you didn't even notice the people anymore. It was just you and him; gently swaying the music echoing around you as the rest of the world melted away. You don't know how long the two of you danced like that, but you hoped it wouldn't end.

And for the strangest reason, you got the feeling that he was feeling the same. No, that couldn't be possible. Could it? For a moment, you managed to tear your gaze away in doubt, but when you shyly looked back, you saw a softly smile gracing his lips. And almost as if reading your thoughts, he gives your hand a reassuring squeeze, letting you know that you were right in your thinking. You returned the smile and returned the hand gesture.

Shuuhei found he was unable to control his body as his hand released yours to gently stroke your cheek. You allowed your eyes to slip shut briefly as you leaned into the touch. When you glanced back up, you saw his eyes flicker from yours to your lips for the briefest of moments. Your breath hitched in your throat as he leaned in cautiously. He didn't know why, but the urge was too strong for him to bear. He wanted-no, he _needed_ this. The closer he drew, the harder it became to breathe, but you didn't pull away. So, the two of you gazed at each other as you drew ever closer, waiting for any sign of objection. Only when his breath warmed you lips did you allow your eyes to slip shut. However, just as your lips brushed, everything came to a complete halt.

The song had come to an end and with it, your senses returned to you. You blushed fiercely and took a step back away from the man. You saw that he also had a slight bit of red running off on his cheeks, but he managed to hide it well enough. You glanced down at your feet before looking back.

"I'm sorry!" you apologized quietly before turning and forcing your way through the crowd. Shuuhei made a motion to follow after you, but he lost you in the sea of dresses and suits around him. You savagely swiped at your cheeks, desperately trying to wipe away the burning sensation resting there. What on earth were you doing? You didn't even know his name! You sighed and came to a stop at the edge of the room. But…it just felt so…so right.

Just as you reached up to touch your lips, Rangiku walked over, clearly ecstatic. "Nice going, Maiya! See, I told you Shuuhei liked you too!" You blushed and glared at her half-heartedly. This only added some fuel to the fire. But before you could get caught in said fire, you made a swift retreat back into the crowd. After breaking out on the other side of the building, you saw you were looking out on a rather large and empty moonlit pavilion. Curiously, you wandered out into the moonlight. It was quiet out there, but the music still managed to flow out without the sound of muttering soul reapers. Coming to a stop at a stone bench, you sat yourself down and looked up at the moon.

So…his name was Shuuhei, huh? You sighed sadly and looked down at your hands. They felt cold now without his touch. You gently ran your thumbs over the other fingers as you looked back up to the starry sky. You were pretty sure that you just ruined any chances, but at least you had your moment.

You were brought out of your thoughts as someone came to a top beside you. Jumping slightly, you looked up to see Shuuhei looking down at you curiously. He went to say something, but as before, he was cut off with a new song. This time, he smiled and held out his hand again. You stared at it for a moment before returning the smile and slipping your hand into his. Gently, he pulled you to your feet before resting his hand on your hip and taking continuing to hold the hand you let him take.

Like before, you were easily captivated. However, this time, there truly were no distractions around you. It was just the two of you, dancing under the moon shining so bright. Though your chest still tightened, it wasn't as bad as before. Now, you felt more at ease with him, feeling as if you've known him for sometime when, in fact, it's quite the opposite.

So, the two of you danced, not even noticing the transitions of new songs; too caught up in the other to notice. Everything just seemed to fit together perfectly as if it were made of some sacred geometry. At the end of the current song you were dancing to, the two of you found yourselves barely moving, just managing to sway back and forth ever so gently. Eventually, you came to a stop, but neither of you made the motion to move away.

Of its own accord, Shuuhei's hand moved up to cup your cheek has it had before. He cursed himself. You didn't want it before, so why would you want it now? Naturally, he was surprised when you reached up to place your hand up his and leaning into the touch. You blinked at the surprised look, but felt your expression melt into a smile. Unable to resist, he did the same. From there the smile parted into a chuckle then forming in a low laugh. Contagious as your smile had been his laughter returned the favor.

As your laughter rang through the pavilion, Shuuhei leaned his forehead down to rest against yours. Your eyes slipped closed at the warm feeling that spread from the touch, slowly making its way through your veins to every inch of your body. He smiled warmly at the sight and took hold of your hand and waist again as he kept your two heads together. You allowed him to spin two of you together in the moonlight, your own song echoing through the touch.

As your bodies came to the carved railing Shuuhei broke the contact as he spun you around, pulling your back into him and placing his hands over yours on your stomach. A blush faded into view as his breath ghosted your jaw line. You loosely gripped his hands before slipping them away and turning to face him. Never fading smiles still presented themselves to the other as your gazes met again. You allowed your smile only enough time to grow a fraction before he chuckled once, bringing his hand to rest behind your head and pulling you to him.

The kiss was slow and gentle, although it held a hint of possessiveness on both ends of it. Regardless of the time or previous knowledge factors, this felt as no other kiss had before. It felt gentle and rough, slow and quick, calm and passionate all rolled into one. None of the other senses could compete and everything faded away to join the party and the music except the touch of your lips and the tightening grip around the other's body.

Rangiku sighed as she stepped out onto the moonlit area. She had been looking for you after she lost you in the crowd a while ago. Maybe you had left. She walked around, ready to call your name when she noticed the two bodies near the railing. The call died in her throat and was replaced by a quickly smothered squeal of excitement. As quietly as she could, she retraced her steps and melded back into the sea of bodies oblivious to the two that had broken away.

When the two of you finally broke apart, it wasn't without difficulty. Both of you were panting slightly from the adrenaline produced from the kiss pumping through your veins. You smiled and giggled slightly as you looked away.

"What?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Nothing, that wasn't that bad at all," you replied. Shuuhei raised an eyebrow.

"'_Wasn't that bad_, huh?" The smirk widened as he leaned his head back in, his warm breath caressing the shell of your ear. "Then maybe I should try to change that opinion of yours." He pulled back and grinned at your blushing face, already pulling you in for another kiss.

~*~

Great Googly-Moogly! No Endnotes with sarcastic comments! Le gasp! D:

Oh well, I hope ya'll liked it. I'm actually a little proud with how it turned out. Reviews please? :D


End file.
